In recent years, through the spread of networks such as LANs (Local Area Networks), printer apparatuses and personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “PCs”) that are used by users are respectively connected through networks to share the printer apparatuses. Conventionally, the users operate PCs to form, for example, edit and create printer data (print data) to be later printed, transmit the formed print data to the printer apparatuses connected through the networks and have printing done by the printer apparatuses using printer drivers installed in the PCs. Furthermore, when a plurality of printer apparatuses are connected through the networks, the users operating the PCs designate the printer apparatuses serving as destinations of transmission of the printer data using identification information such as IP addresses. However, in environments where the distances between the users and the printer apparatuses are far, because the printer apparatuses output the print data transmitted thereto as soon as the print data is received, the printed contents may be seen by the other users before the users pick up the printed matters. Furthermore, the printed matters may be left in the printer apparatuses because the users may forget having issued print instructions. In order to solve such problems, there is provided a printer apparatus in which an instruction to start to output print information transferred from a host can be entrusted to only a normal user on the side of the printer apparatus by controlling a destination of output of image data generated in accordance with output limiting data among received print information (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei7-152520